Luz y Oscuridad
by suicide kawaii
Summary: Renee se ha convertido en policia que opera en Chicago, dejando atras su horrible pasado y abriendose a nuevas posibilidades. En su transcurso conocera el amor y no solo eso si no que su vida que creia demasiado comun y corriente se volvera un poco mas sacado de peliculas que de la vida real pues esto basado en encuentros paranormales la dejaran muy confundida
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Portland, Maine

26 de Abril de 1905

Marcie lavaba los trastos como era de costumbre, cuando recordó que sus hijas jugaban en ese viejo ático de esa antigua casa, que justamente allí en su infancia había jugado con su esposo, pero en ella abundaba un sentimiento de culpa que la inundaba en lágrimas, una y otra vez. Se seco las lágrimas y en su mente imagino a la hermosura de sus hijas con sus largos cabellos jugando inocentemente a las muñecas. Sus nombres pasaban fugazmente por su cabeza…

En esa casa abundaba el silencio a excepción de las risitas de las pequeñas niñas. Se oyó un estruendo provenía de la sala de estar de esa casa, asustada corrió hasta allí.

Estaba 3 hombres vestidos de negro con pasamontañas y que a lo único que se podía reconocer eran unos ojos vacios y llenos de crueldad.

Se percibió un grito estremecedor que alerto a las pueñas niñas; Suzanne la mayor por solo 10 años, se paralizo como si hubiese visto un fantasma, sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo a su hermana menor

-Renee corre escondete atrás de esas cajas, no te muevas y no hables vuelvo enseguida.

Nadie adivinaría lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

Suzanne bajo con cautela la escaleras, queria saber que ocurria aunque su instinto indicara lo contrario. Se escondio del modo que podía ver la figura de su madre, en su expresión figuraba la del autentico horror, en esa escena todo parecía ser sacado de una película, de esas que no puedes dejarla de ver porque pierdes el hilo.

-No seas tonta, dinos donde esta Chirs. – dijo el segundo hombre

-Es que esta en el trabajo no lo entienden

-Oh! Claro que lo entendemos, ña única que no entiende eres tu, tu solita te metiste en esto, nosotros nunca te obligamos

-Por favor déjenme en paz me reforme, ya no soy la misma de antes – los hombres soltaron una carcajada que tan solo de oírla te provocaba temor

-Ay Dios es que no entiendes de verdad me sorprende que una mujer tan atractiva e inteligente no pueda entenderlo todavía, haber ¿De que manera te lo explico?

-Ya se que me equivoque.

\- ¡Callate!- interrumpio – no quiero oir tus estupideces me traes harto, nunca debiste haberte metido conmigo te destruiré a ti y a toda tu familia, eres una p***a – las lagrimas corrian por las mejillas enrojecidas de Marcie, sabia que iba morir, pero ella se lo había buscado, ahora, imaginar a sus amadas hijas sin una madre y esposo al que había traicionado sin su esposa, merecia la muerte pero ¿Y su familia? ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

Todavía estaba allí Suzanne veía la pistola del hombre apuntándole a su madre, se dio cuenta que lloraba al mismo tiempo que temblaba te quiero mucho mamita Pensaba que tal vez no la volveria a ver jamas.

-Juro por Dios que tu y tu descendencia sufrirán por haberme traicionado- dijo aquel hombre que sin perder el tiempo disparo dos, veces uno al corazón y el otro a la cabeza.

Esa imagen quedo por siempre en la cabeza de Suzanne, vio como mataron a su madre, no paraba de preguntarse ¿Por qué? , sus manos temblaban todo su ser se cayo en pedazos, siendo tan pequeña cargando con la horrible imagen de su mama muriendo ante sus narices sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Recordó a su hermana y subió cuidadosamente las escaleras, de paso cogió el teléfono y corrió de nuevo al viejo ático, al abrir la puerta se percató que su hermana yacía en el suelo dormida con su carita angelical, la tomo en brazos y lloro como jamas en su vida había llorado. Con ese movimiento brusco logro despertarla.

-¿Que pasa Susy? ¿Por qué lloras?- la miro y la abrazo, no pudo decirle nada.

En unas horas la casa se infesto de policías, revisando cada rincón de aquel lugar, Suzanne y Renee estaban juntas con la vecina y su padre estaba sentado viendo al vacio pensativo, no podía creer lo que ocurria, su perdida le dejo un vacio que nadie podía llenar, había perdido a la mujer de su vida, a la niña que conoció de joven que lo cautivaba con su fría mirada, aun la podía ver en sus pensamientos, delgada, curvilínea con su pelo largo oscuro y ojos azules tan claros que podias ver su alma. La recordaba tal cual era con su noble corazón, en ella su compasión, la mujer perfecta ante sus ojos. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza y por fin se dio cuenta que la había perdido, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente volviendo sus ojos rojos, se seco la lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y entre sus pensamientos se dijo: Te amo Marcie no importa que


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

El paisaje estaba en completa oscuridad, después de unos minutos mi visión se adapto a esta, estaba encadenada de un pie a la pared y aun tenia ese vestido blanco que no recordaba cuando me lo había puesto. Oí que alguien entro, ese era el hombre del pasamontañas que me había secuestrado, ese hombre que le tenia terror que tan solo de notar su presencia me ponía los pelos de punta. Prendio una vela que apenas sobrevivia con tan inmensa oscuridad, trate de convencerme de que esa era una pesadilla a la que quería despertar. Ese hombre me miraba, me miraba con esa mirada vacia, me provocaba miedo, sabia que iba a morir. Miraba su pistola, la mantenía abajo, aun se mantenía un silencio pero decidi romperlo con cierto aire de desafio.

-¡Matame ya! ¡¿Qué demonios esperas?!- esperaba obtener respuestas, pero en lugar de eso, el voltio a ver a las paredes grises de esa pequeña habitación subterránea.

Luego yo desvie la mirada de sus ojos y mire las escaleras, me pregunte ¿Acaso yo podría escapar? Pero recordé que estaba encadenada, no quería morir, aun tenia esperanzas.

Vi como levantaba lentamente su pistola y sin perder el tiempo disparo, tarde tiempo en asimilar que estaba muerta, sentía como si lentamente me sumergia en agua, no tenia la necesidad de respirar, mi vista se volvia oscura no podía mirar nada, vi una luz pero muy lejos, esa luz se acercaba a mi pero sentía que me movia aunque estaba paralizada, a medida que se acercaba la luz pude ver un libro en letras que no entendia, era un libro gigante.

Me desperté de un salto, faltaban como diez minutos para que sonara mi alarma. "es un sueño" pensé "todo fue un estúpido sueño" estaba tan asustada, crei que el sueño era real, me levante de la cama apartando las sabanas de mi paso y abri el ventanal que estaba en el comedor.

Quería olvidarme se ese sueño pero me di cuenta que este era el reflejo de mis temores, al bañarme pude recordar esos cuatro años perdidos, aun dolia, aun me asustaba. Créanme no puedes dormir muy tranquila si sabes que tu secuestrador aun sigue suelto. Seguía escuchando el ruido del trafico en la ciudad de chicago de algún modo eso me tranquilizaba pero no del todo.

Creci en portland, Maine. Mis dos padres están muertos y de alguna manera me siento un poco sola viéndolo de esa perspectiva.

En mis pensamientos fugazmente me acorde de Jason, un amigo que quiero mas que amigo, díganme loca pero, de mirarlo siento la necesidad de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir jamas, de esas veces que te duele pensar en el, "no puedo amarlo", "a el no". Bueno lector que solo esta en mi imaginación te explicare porque; el es casado y tiene un hijo un poco menor que yo, duele que lo tengas tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Podria decirles que ha salvado mi vida, me rescato de la oscuridad que me encerraba. Me ha sacado adelante, conozco lo mas profundo de el y me atrevo a decir que soy su amiga mas intima, duele saber todo de el, sus historias, duele saber que jamas tendras una historia con el.

Verán a los 21 años ya casi terminando la universidad conoci un chico en Messenger, Kyle Stone.

El fue mi primer amor, ya saben ¿no?, de esos amores pastelosos, a veces pienso en el y lo extraño, es inevitable pensarlo y no preguntarse que fue de el. La razón por lo que menciono es porque no creo encontrar alguien como el. El caso es que, en esa época, yo vivia en Portland, con mi padre. La verdad pensaba que yo no le importaba desde que murió mama, el no fue el mismo, ya casi no lo recuerdo, es como si nunca existio ese hombre feliz. Desconozco la muerte de mi madre, en aquel entonces tenia cinco años y a los seis me dieron la noticia de mi madre, no recuerdo el dia, no recuerdo nada de mi infancia.

Cuando cumpli los 8 años pase limpiando el vomito de mi madrasta, la conocio mi padre en un bar y no era de esperarse a que fuese una santa. Al año en que murió mi madre, se caso mi padre "Chris Black y Rey Fishman", vaya, ha sido tanto tiempo, yo no la odio, a los que odio y creo yo merecen la muerte son mis secuestradores.

A los nueve años mi hermana se fue de casa dejándome sola, no puedo quejarme se que me amaba pero estaba destrozada y no la culpo, espero encontarla.

Mi vida escolar era de muy bajas calificaciones yo no estaba hecha para eso, era de ese tipo de personas anti sociales que están en una esquina del salón, tenia una buena memoria los, exámenes los pasaba con diez y sin estudiar, pienso que esa era mi ventaja. Solo tenia una amiga afroamericana, nunca olvidare su nombre Maya O´Day, cuando entro a la preparatoria se suicido, sabia que tenia una difícil vida. Algo en mi me decía que no mirara atrás, no me importaba mi madrasta, no me importaba mi padre, vivía en una realidad compleja lose, quiero pensar que es mi madre alentándome a seguir, los años pasaban, limpiando vomitos, oliendo a puros, a basura. He decidido escribirles por que escribir es mi forma de liberarme, "tu ves belleza donde no la hay" me dijo una vez una maestra y creo que es cierto, veía la hermosa creación de cada uno de mis compañeros de clase, pienso que es el deseo de ver mi vida dia a dia de una perspectiva hermosa, de recordar mi dolor como alimento, que, si me caigo en lodo me levantare un millón de veces si es necesario, quiero vivir, no quiero saber que es un mañana, si puedo amar sin ser amada, lo entenderé después de todo yo tengo la culpa de elegirlo a el como mi amor.

Despues de todo esto, había decidido ir a la universidad y ser paramédica como mi madre, ya había pasado cuatro años y estaba apunto de terminar mis estudios, caminaba por el parque, pensando en como seria mi vida, difícil, no era nada comparado con lo que soy ahora.

Llego una Dodge, me acorralo, haciendo que no pudiese escapar. Me había desmayado por que no recuerdo nada mas, estaba con un vestido blanco, tenia una herida en el vientre bajo, estaba encadenada a las paredes grises de esa habitación. Me levante del suelo lentamente del suelo adolorida y con tierra en todos lados, me habían secuestrado…

 ** _espero que les guste, debo decirles que apenas es mi primer fanfic, pero aqui la cosa es que estos personajes si son mios, y pues nada, gracias. comenten y agregenlo a sus favoritos. besitos._**


End file.
